Akane Hino (Shattered Dimensions)
"The brilliant sun, filled with hot-blooded power! I'm Cure Sunny!" Akane Hino aka Cure Sunny is a playable character from Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions. Biography Akane is known as the second Pretty Cure to keep this world a happy ending. She is also known as a member of Nanairogaoka Middle School's volleyball team and as a chef of her family restaurant. She met Miyuki for the first time, ever since Miyuki's transfer to school. She becomes the Pretty Cure known as Cure Sunny. She has brute strength and skills of a volleyball player. Gameplay Super Move * Sunny Fire: She charges at her opponent with a punch. If connected, she pummels her opponent with a series of blows, followed by the uppercut and a knee to the face. She punches her opponent back down to the ground, before she spikes a fireball at him/her. Intro/Outro Intro * Player 1 Side: * Player 2 Side: She walks in with a volleyball in her hand. She then spikes the volleyball after the second dialogue. Outro Quotes Story Mode In Battle * "Pretty Cure... Sunny... Fire!!!" * "You messed with me, you're playing with fire." Ending Costumes Cure Sunny As Cure Sunny, she has bright orange hair, the upper part of which is worn in a single bun on top of her head with a few loose strands, while the rest is around chin-length and is let down loose. Her eyes also become a bright orange. Her tiara has one angel wing attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Like March, she wears her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is mainly light orange, with bright orange lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are single-layered, and the bow at her chest is small with a large frilly piece behind it. The back of her top extends out in a single pastel orange frilly piece. Her arm protectors reach past her elbows, and are decorated with orange ribbons at the top and light orange folds at the wrist. Her boots are long as well, reaching past her knees with orange ribbons at the top. Akane Hino Akane has short red hair worn in a small ponytail with long bangs framing her face, with two yellow hairpins on the right. Her eyes are a matching shade of red as well. Her casual outfit consists of a loose long-sleeved orange dress-top with crisscrossing yellow stripes, red pockets and a red ribbon at the back, blue skinny jeans and red flats. Her summer outfit consists of a short-sleeved, wide-necked shirt under a light orange tank top, khaki shorts, white stockings, and a pair of beige open-toe boots. She wears her school uniform with a red tie, and a orange sweater tied around her waist. Trivia * Akane's English voice actor; Colleen O'Shaughnessey from Glitter Force reprises her role. Also Japanese voice actress; Asami Tano from the original dub reprises her role. Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions Playable Characters Category:Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions Category:Power Users Category:Created by PM58790 Category:Human